East Northumberland High
by hsmfanstar21
Summary: Its freshman year and Miley, Lily, and Mitchel are excited to start high school! Miley had a summer love and misses him. She wishes she could see his face again, kiss his lips again, hear his voice again, smell his scent again, feel his hair again. NILEY!
1. First Day

Well this is a new story I just thought about being bored. I really like all the ideas I have for this story. Please tell me if you like it. And sorry if its really short, I just wanted to get a sample out. Enjoy 

"Emily!" Miley yelled at her best friend. She hadn't seen her all summer. And it was finally freshman year. Miley could feel that changes were coming.

"Long time, no see!" Emily answered back. They hugged each other.

"Can I join in on the hug?" Mitchel come up beside them.

"Mitchel!" Miley and Emily screamed in unison.

After they all said their hellos and gave their hugs. They were standing in front of their lockers, which just happened to be by each other, and started talking.

"So how was your summer?" Emily asked.

"Mine was so boring. I was you guys were stuck here with me." Mitchel responded.

"Hey Mitchel! Come here and hear this joke Ryan just told us!" A guy yelled from down the hall.

"Ok! Coming! I'll see you guys later." Mitchel ran off to join the group of guys.

"Miley?" Emily asked.

"Huh?"

"How was your summer?"

"Oh….well….um….you know how I was in New Jersey at my Aunt's beach house?"

"Yeah..."

"Well I meet someone there. And we really had something going…until I had to leave."

"Aw! You found love!"

"I did." Miley smiled, remembering her first love.

"What was his name?"

"Nick. He was gorgeous! He had amazing brown eyes and curly brown hair. He was such a gentleman! When we went out one night, he was just the sweetest, kindest, guy I've ever met! "

"He sounds perfect! Does he have any brothers?" Emily asked joking around.

"Actually he does. Two of them!" They both burst into laughter. Miley's mind started to wonder off to her memories of him and the time they spent together. Man! How she missed him! Then the bell rang, making her come back to the real world.

"Well I guess I'll see you after class." Miley said.

"Miley! What are you talking about? We have first period together."

"Oh. Well. Then I was just kidding." She smiled, "Let's get going then." They hook arms and they find their first period class. Miley started to think about Nick again. She wished she could just see his face again. Kiss his beautiful lips again. Lay in the sand with him again. How she could hear his voice again.

"Miley?" Someone who sounded familiar said. Miley turned around and then stood there in shock. Is that who she thinks it is?

OMG!!! Who is it??? IDK! Well actually I do, but you don't =D

Anyways…please tell me if you would like for me to continue. And I want a different title, so if you have ideas please tell me or if you think I should keep this title tell me. I'll try to update as often as I can.

xoxo

Linsey


	2. Could Anything Be More Perfect?

**Thanks for everyone who reviewed and even if u didn't review and just read the story…Thanks. I have so many ideas for this story and I'll try to update as much as I can. Anyways, here's chapter 2, and hope you enjoy it !!!!**

**Miley's POV**

"Miley?!?" Someone with a familiar sounding voice called out me name. Omg! Could it be? I turned around to find….yes…it was…HIM!

"Nick! Oh my gosh! What are you doing here?" I asked him running up to him and pulling him into a hug.

"I moved from New Jersey to here! I didn't know you attended this school? I knew you lived in California and that's why I was so excited that I was moving here!" He said in one big rush. My wish came true! I could kiss his precious lips again! I could run my fingers through his gorgeous hair again! Hold his hand again! Do all the things I longed to do since I left him.

"I missed you so much!" He said. He must have felt the same way I felt.

"I missed you too. More than you know!"

"So do you have History right now?"

"Yes!"

"Hi! I'm Emily! You must be Nick."

"Oh! Right!" I said, "Nick this is my best friend, Emily. Emily this is Nick, the one I was telling you about earlier."

"You were talking about me." He asked.

"Of course I was! I couldn't get you off of my mind!" Then the bell rang. He grab my hand, and I felt the sparks again, and we walked to Room 143…hand in hand…just like we walked along the beach.

**In History Class**

Nick and I walked into History class, hand in hand, making everyone stare and whisper things like "Who is that guy? I've never seen him before." All I Could do is smile. I think I really love him. We took our seats and waited for class to start.

"Good Morning Class. I'm Mr. Grant. And welcome to History Class. It might only be the first day but we're going to start the year off with a group project. I'm going to let you choose your partner. Only two people per group please."

"Partner?" Nick asked.

"Of course." I turned to Emily. "I'm sor-oh never mind" Emily was talking to Cody Linley. I assume she's going to partner up with him. She I turned back to Nick and smiled. He smiled back. I'm so happy his here!

"So do you want to come over after school and we can get started on the project?" He asked.

"Sure." Then the bell rang.

"Unfortunately, we don't have next period together…or anymore classes together. So how about lunch together?"

"That would be great…the lunch part not the classes part." I giggled and smiled. Oh how I missed him!!!!

**I know this chapter isn't that great but I tried. But there are some unanswered questions like…**

**What's going to happen at Nick's house? **

**What's going to happen at lunch?**

**What about Emily and Cody?**

**What's going to happen in the next chapter?**

**What am I going to do today? JK ********:):):):):):)**

**Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed :D **

**XOXO**

**Linsey**


End file.
